


newton's third law

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan had troubles understanding physics; hansol came to the rescue (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	newton's third law

Seungkwan was so close, so fucking close, to losing his shit. Not only he managed to become the dumbest in his class (he claimed that it was false – “I’m not stupid, I’m just lazy”), he was also a hundred and one percent sure that he was going to fail his test. It was not that Seungkwan never failed his Physics, no. In fact, it was the only class he constantly got an F for every test. It was just his luck that he got a goddamn D on the previous test (which, he thought was quite easy because he really enjoyed Nuclear Physics).

But knowing that Hansol, the guy he constantly want to fight, was slowly improving in everything he did, Seungkwan could not help but to collect every resources he had and start sitting down on his desk and swore to God that he would revise no matter what happened.

But here he was, books all closed and papers strewn everywhere, lying his head on his desk as he tried not to cry.

He never ever spent so much time on one subject and he did not get a single clue of what was happening. Good lord, he hated oscillations so bad. It took all his willpower not to burn the textbooks in front of him.

He was sure he had done everything – he read every single thing on the textbooks and notes (notes from his crappy teacher who lack skills in teaching – fucking hell, who gave Mr. Lee a teaching license?!) but when it came to the questions, his mind went blank.

It felt like he never learnt anything.

The test was tomorrow and Seungkwan, somehow, felt helpless.

He grabbed his phone, stared at the lock screen wallpaper for a while before sliding to unlock it and clicked the green icon. He scrolled through his contact and stopped at one.

“Moron” aka Hansol.

It was not true. Hansol was not a moron. If anything, he was probably the most diligent guy Seungkwan ever met. Seungkwan and Hansol did not start in a good term – both of them were placed in a group during Creative Writing. Hansol did not even bother to look at Seungkwan while Seungkwan only rolled his eyes every time Hansol started to talk.

There was something about Hansol that he did not like. And although unconfirmed, he was pretty certain that Hansol did not like him too. It took them nearly two months to finally start interacting with each other. Usually, they bickered. One of the reasons why Seungkwan disliked Hansol was the fact that Hansol always thought he was right. Unfortunately for Seungkwan, most of the time Hansol was always right. He was always confident in whatever he was doing, it actually got into Seungkwan’s nerves.

Though the both of them only shared one class with each other, they also took the same subjects except that Hansol took Biology as he claimed he was “the man of science”.

It irritate Seungkwan knowing that Hansol liked doing whatever he was doing and that he was very good at it. Seungkwan happened to choose Physics because his mother could not stop bugging him about it. He knew he should have ran away from home when he was fourteen (at the same time, he would never do that to his mother. He loved her so much).

Now that the both of them dropped Creative Writing, they stopped bickering. They rarely talk (heck, they never even talk except for quarrelling) and Seungkwan might be imagining it all but Hansol was slowly being nice to him.

Every time they passed by each other, Seungkwan would gave him a wave and Hansol would reply by waving back. Which was odd, because Hansol did not like the action of waving his hand towards people. Seungkwan overheard (more like, eavesdropping) Hansol once saying he thought it was foolish for a person to greet another by waving his hand – he said this because he was afraid to humiliate himself. But he waved back at Seungkwan anyways – and Seungkwan had to admit that he felt a little bit special.

But that did not stop Seungkwan wanting to prove himself that he was better than Hansol. Because he liked keeping scores.

Although in this game, he was the only one who kept scores.

 

 

Hansol: 45, Seungkwan: 1

As usual, Hansol managed to score higher than Seungkwan. Seungkwan tried to act all nonchalant when he met Hansol on his way to the lab. Hansol had enthusiastically told Seungkwan that he got a C (almost a B) for the test. Seungkwan shrugged, pretending it did not matter and told Hansol that he scored a D because he did not study (he lied). Hansol gave Seungkwan that smile, where his gum and teeth were showing and his eyes were smiling too and gave a pat on his shoulder.

“It’s okay. You can do better next time.” You bet your ass, Chwe.

Hansol: 47, Seungkwan: 2

 

 

“You scored a B for mathematics?” Hansol asked, astonished.

Seungkwan wanted to stick his tongue out and start dancing around Hansol because he was overjoyed but instead, he only shrugged.

“It was easy though I didn’t study.” (again, he lied)

“It was not,” Hansol murmured.

Seungkwan wanted to sing to the overrated mainstream song on the radio because FINALLY, THE DAY HAD COME.

But Hansol looked up to Seungkwan and gave him a grin.

“I got an A though.”

Fuck. Hansol: ~~47~~ 48, Seungkwan: ~~2~~ 1

 

 

When Seungkwan was desperate, he would go to certain measures to get what he wanted. Unfortunately for him, his last choice was texting Hansol. And since other methods were not working, he was down to the last one. He was doing a question on Forces and got stuck just when he started. The textbooks were not helping – they were too wordy and Seungkwan hated it.

He checked his notes and there was nothing related to whatever he was searching.

He had ask Mingyu, only to remembered the boy had broken his phone. He asked Soonyoung, who said he had not started that topic yet. He even asked Seungcheol, only to get blueticked. With a deep breath, he clicked on Moron. It was not like every day Seungkwan texted Hansol. In fact, he would only text him if something important came up. Usually, to Seungkwan’s dismay, Hansol was never the one who ended the conversation. Sometimes, he would leave Seungkwan hanging.

“Hey,” he murmured as he typed.

Only to backspaced it because ‘hey’ sounded too casual – as if he was flirting with Hansol. Clearing his throat, he typed: _Hansol, I need your help._

As soon as he hit send, he regretted it. Seungkwan was nervous as hell. He could not stop tapping his finger as he waited for a reply.

When his phone vibrated, it took his all willpower not to check it right away as he did not want to seem desperate.

_Yes, what is it?_

Seungkwan counted to 20 before replying: _If you’re free, can you please check the past year paper page 38? How do you do question number 6 (a)?_

 

 

Seungkwan was not sure how he ended up sitting beside Hansol in the library. The library was full, all the tables were occupied except for the tables at the computer section. After last night’s incident, Hansol was frustrated that Seungkwan could not understand and decided that he was going to explain to Seungkwan for once and for all. Which was how they ended up sitting close to each other, their knees almost kissed.

“Look, you see here,” Hansol began to explain as he drew a plane and a box. Seungkwan was trying so hard to pay attention but it was hard when Hansol smelled so damn good. He tried to concentrate on Hansol’s fingers instead, and find that he was admiring them.

God, Seungkwan wanted to slap himself so hard.

Hansol explained the answer 10 minutes straight, sounding like a supreme nerd. Seungkwan kept on nodding, pretending he was not distracted at how adorable Hansol looked when he was serious.

“Do you understand?” Hansol asked, after he was done explaining.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” he grinned as he crossed his arm on the table.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“How was Mr. Lee?”

Despite their endless bickering, Hansol and Seungkwan agreed on one thing – Mr. Lee was a crappy teacher. Both of them were taught by him, and although Hansol claimed that Mr. Lee was boring, he always managed to score.

“Well,” Seungkwan tapped his chin, pretending to think. Hansol rested his head on his crossed arms and watched as Seungkwan began to speak. Hansol had a small smile on his lips as Seungkwan talk and it was bothering Seungkwan so much because his heart was beating violently against his chest.

Seungkwan cleared his throat – as much as he (secretly) enjoy their quarrel, he also enjoyed this. Whatever they were having. Normal conversation or whatever. It was not like every day he had the chance to talk to Hansol.

“But you did very well on the test though?” Hansol murmured.

Seungkwan felt a little bit flattered. He let out a nervous laughter, “Of course I did!”

Hansol grinned. “That’s good. You’re doing a good job.”

“Yeah…” Seungkwan’s voice drowned into a whisper.

He was feeling weirded out that Hansol was acting extra nice to him. Seungkwan never praised him. Never. Nu uh.

Seungkwan let out a nervous laugh again, “Did you hit your head or something? You’re scaring me.”

With his head still rested on his crossed arms, he muttered, “Why?”

Seungkwan gulped. “Well…”

“Well?” “You’re being nice.”

“Aren’t I always nice?”

Seungkwan blinked.

Maybe Hansol did hit his head on a brick or something.

“Not to me, I think,” he answered. Hansol chuckled.

“Maybe you should figure it out why.”

That caught Seungkwan’s attention. Sitting up straight, he asked, “What do you mean?”

Hansol sat straight up and gave Seungkwan a smile (he wanted to slap that smile from his face – he had been smiling to Seungkwan a lot lately it was getting so annoying).

“You can solve a physics question but you cannot figure out why?”

A small part of Seungkwan was screaming, “HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!” While another part of him was screaming, “HE’S ONLY FUCKING YOUR MIND!”

“Tell you what – it’s one of the newton’s laws.” Seungkwan blinked.

“What?”

Hansol stood up and Seungkwan watched him dusted his shirt. “I kind of know something, like, a long time ago.”

Seungkwan was dumbfounded. He was not sure what Hansol was talking about. Was this guy sick??

“Know what?” he almost snapped, sounding a little bit too frustrated. Hansol shrugged.

“Figure it out yourself,” he chortled as he walked away from Seungkwan. Seungkwan tried to call out his name, but Hansol did not even bother to turn around.

“Moron,” Seungkwan murmured as his lips slowly curved into a smile as his mind kept on replaying the moment they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what y'all think <3


End file.
